It's not a secret I just can't tell you
by xMainstreamEmoBrdlineHardcorex
Summary: A/H A/U OOC. one bet: "I promise I will never fall in love with Bella Swan". Two hearts: "You said no secrets" Three meddling friends: "Dude! We gotta get them together!" Em, Jazz, Alice . Four boys after one heart. Five months to not fall in love. E B!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N hello people if your reading this which you probably aren't so now I'm babbling ... sorry imaginary people ok on with this I've had this in my head for like about 2 weeks know and well I'm going to start out slow and make you wait for chapters I know I'm the mean sister well....to bad hehehe..(megz) ok so I'm starting out this story without andi's help but she'll probably help later don't worry I know I'm not as good writer but well I'm also only 13 people and not great at English (She's just being silly she's good.. andi) so yeah anyway this story in my head it originally was not a Eddie and Bella fan fic it was a Ian and Wanda fic BUT it IS Eddie and Bella so stop fretting! so yeah but that does not I repeat not affect it at all ok on with the story - we're updating a sincere Deception now… don't fret people!**

**IT'S NOT A SECRET...I JUST CAN'T TELL YOU **

**CHAPTER 1 THE BET (pro log) **

**EPOV**

"She's so infuriating. God it had nothing at all to do with her an A B conversation and she buts her little head in and is all, 'I can promise you his done nothing rah rah blah.'" I said in a higher pitch voice to achieve her annoying tone.

"Eddie come on, calm down. Laurens a bitch anyway, so it's not a big deal." Emmett my brother said.

"That doesn't affect the fact I Hate _her._" I put the emphasis on the 'her'.

"Ok what exactly did _she_ do this time?" Emmett said in a defeated tone while texting his girl Rose saying he will be late...again. Thank god she is so understanding or then he might have to pick hoe over bro. Not cool.

"Well I was about to tell the girl of my dreams I 'love' her then _she_ buts in and well ruins everything!!!" I said making little 'air quotations' around love.

"Wait. What? You Love her? Wait which her? Who is _'her'? _Come on fill a buddy in." Emmett said in an aspirated tone.

"Well not love so to speak but defiantly something and I'll never find out now," he was looking at me with this confused look. "Fine I'll start at the start well let see? Hmm?"

_Flashback_

"Tanya it's over understood _over, _not go home then turn around because somehow you deluded yourself in to thinking I made a mistake and will beg you to come back to me if you only gave me a chance. Like I said before I don't love I never said I love you… ever… like NEVER! So, yeah don't and I repeat do not come back. I tied being nice then you show up here telling me that you forgive me when I don't want or need it… or you for that matter! Understand?'" It was harsh but come on.

Flashback interrupted

"Wait I thought you said that you loved her now your breaking up with her?" Emmett was lets just say not the brightest crayon in the box.

"Not her idiot," I said frustrated "let me finish…"

"Oh right sorry" Em said with a sheepish smile.

"Ok where was I oh right so I broke up with Tanya to start dating...."

"Why do you think a fork is called a fork?" Emmett asked looking at the ceiling pondering his 'deep' question.

"Umm I don't know," it always puzzled me why not a spoon? GUH Damn Emmett and his distracting distractions! "Back to what I was saying so I broke up with Tanya to date ... b-bloody hell what ARE you doing now?" I stuttered.

Emmett was bouncing on his bed with a ball in his hand with a look of consideration on his face.

"Do you think I could shoot this hoop?" Indicating to the basket ball hoop plastered on the wall.

"Umm dude… no. Sit down before you hurt yourself" I told him shaking my head.

"Okay okay… Mr. Bossy" He sounded like Dory from Finding Nemo… the big kid! "Won't say another word… scouts hunger." He said lifting his hand to salute me. "Wait hunger or honor." He then scratched his head with his 'saluting hand'. "That always makes me dizzy."

"It honor!" I nearly yelled.

"Oh right honor over hunger. But then hunger… it's just so… so _tempting_." Oh my god he seriously has drool down his face.

"Wait let me get this straight you want to be hungry?" I asked

"No it just when your full you can't eat all the yummy yummy food" he had a sad face on now… yep drool's still there.

"How is it that you always end up distracting me?" I asked.

"What can I say… it's a gift" He said with a goofy grin.

"Back to what I was saying I dumped Tanya to date," I glared at him to be quiet. "Lauren."

"Wait, wait, wait, Lauren dude are you feeling okay? Why would you willingly put your self through that? Man for someone so smart you don't have such a good sense of self preservation. Lauren is one scary person what exactly goes through your mind first Tanya now Lauren? Do you have a death wish?" Emmett asked, always the comedian… I think… wait he looks serious…

"That's the point I don't have Tanya or Lauren now!" I said slumping onto Emmett's computer chair.

"Oh ok wait why would you want ether…. Are you scared of being single?" Emmett asked raising his eyebrow at me.

"No I am not scared of being alone. Even if I was… which I'm not… IM NOT DAMNIT PUT YOUR EYEBROWS DOWN! The point… Dear Emmett… still stands that I wouldn't _be _single if it wasn't for _Bella" _I said in a harsh tone.

"Oh so it all comes back to you liking Bella?" he yelled thinking he finally got it. Sorry to burst your bubble Em you couldn't be more wrong.

"I do NOT like Bella" I yelled Emmett fell off his bed shocked by my sudden outburst. I stifled a laugh.

"Me thinking thou protest-ath to much" he said in a sing song voice.

"Emmett this wouldn't be the first time your wrong" I told him. He grinned back and crawled back onto his bed.

"Whatever… Now continue!" He demanded waving his hand at me dismissively.

"Ok so I was in the school green house – after I dumped Tanya - talking to Lauren

_BACK TO FLASHBACK_

"Lauren we have been neighbors since as long as I can remember," *clank* the doors opened reviling a girl dressed in black skinny jeans, a black Linkin Park tee and black converse. Her brown hair was styled in to an 'emo' cut and she had a black and white nightmare before Christmas bad slung across her body. She had ear phones resting around her neck, black makeup around her eyes-but not too much-and black nail polish on. She wearing a silly grin on her face any one with a brain knew it was Bella my other neighbor and ex best friend as of last year. We made eye contact then just as quickly looked away. God her eyes were familiar.

"Well carry on" she said in a soft voice, me and Lauren both we dead silent from when she entered to now. Bella slowly walked over to a group of plants to water them I couldn't tell if she was listening but what did I care… she started it! I turned back to Lauren.

"Edward it's kinda hard not to notice that with all the noise you make." she said looking on edge.

"Oh yeah sorry about that...?" Noise?

I heard a snort of laughter behind me were Bella was I turned around, to her trying to cover it up with a cough. I shook my head trying to understand what's so funny. I came up blank… I got nothin'.

"Anyway as I was saying, we've known each other for a long time and well what I'm trying to say is will you be, be…. erm um go out with me?"

_Flashback interrupted …again_

"That's how you asked her out … ha"

"Emmett I swear interrupt me one more time I dare ya" I said in a menacing tone.

"Sorry" He held his hands up surrendering.

_Back to flashback_

"Edward I like you and I was hoping you would ask me out for sometime but I'm one of those girls who wants what they cant have... And now that I got you …. I don't want you…. Sorry."

"What why?" I asked while Bella was on the floor in fits of laughter… IDIOT!

"Well I can see into your room and with Tanya your very umm lets say physical. Not to mention all that noise… it seriously keeps me awake at night… oh god the nightmares are so bad sometimes…" That set Bella into more hysterics. I felt like throwing the tub of water next to her over her stupid hair! Yeah I said its stupid… well thought it… c'mon I don't have a death wish.

"Ha-ha that good ha-ha Edward physical ha-ha he is the biggest prude I know ah thats rich Edward of all people ha-ha I can promise you he's done nothing of the sort ha-ha Edward… HAHA SEX!" Bella said with tears in her eyes, Okay it's not that funny.

"Well how would you know?' Lauren asked raising an eyebrow at Bella on the floor and crossing her arms… wow her little foot tap is getting irritating… STUPID LAUREN… wait… I _like_ Lauren… it's _endearing?_

"Because I can see into his room _you_ Lauren can see into _Emmett's_ room it a little irritating really god Edward it's called a shirt use one. Oh and seriously Boxers… its not Christmas so ditch the Santa ones!"

"Oh like you could talk! Every time I look over… err out my window to err yeah all I see is you your taking your bloody shirt off… and Black underwear… you only have that if you want someone to see it, and no one sees yours but me _stupid bloody window_" I muttered the last part… "I'm only as big as prude as you." I told her turning back to Lauren.

"Oh yeah how do you know I don't get my kicks over Jake's house hmm?" she asked in a innocent voice.

"What!" I asked out raged… c'mon she used to be my best friend… I guess old habits die hard.

"I don't… but the thing is how would you know I didn't?" she asked "also why would you care?"

"Cause I never thought you would be one for friends with benefits." I replied.

"Wait you see her half naked?" Lauren asked. Again I turned back to Lauren and took the necessary 3 steps back toward her… apparently I'd advanced on Bella who was now sitting cross legged on the floor of the green house.

"Yeah it's even worse when your little pixie friend helps you get dressed!"

"What?" they both yelled at the same time. Me and my big mouth… oh well it can't get anyworse…

"Do you enjoy that as much as I do?"

_End of flashback_

"So then they both slapped me and left." I concluded rubbing my cheeks… they coulda slapped the same side… but no… Lauren Left Bella right… can you say… 'OUCH!'?

"Man you got it bad." Emmett said with a smile "but don't worry you and Bella would make a good couple."

"I don't love Bella and never will!"

"Willing to bet your "My Chemical Romance" ticket on that?" Emmett asked stepping closer.

"That's too easy Em… what do I get if I win?" I said standing from the chair and stepping toward Emmett.

"ok here's the deal you date Bella for 5 months so like it ends like a week before the concert and before then you aren't allowed to say those three little words; 'I love you' if you do then it looks like me and Rosie are going to the concert not you and me" he said with a smirk… "If you win… I'll give you _my_ "My Chemical Romance" ticket to take whom ever your little heart desires… Cough BELLA Cough… deal?" OH ITS ON!

"Oh and one more thing… you have one week starting tomorrow… Thursday… to get Bella to go out with you… so like by next Wednesday I expect our little Bella back at our lunch table like old times…" Emmett said stretching his hand out for me to shake. I took it.

"Done I promise you I will never fall in love with Bella Swan"

**A/N hey guys so do you like it? Yes Bella's a little emo but she's a happy emo k so hears the low down on relationships**

**Bella and Eddie were best friends / next door neighbors( they can sneak it to each other's rooms and see into the rooms (Eddie the little pervert) that will be explained so will the 'break-up' **

**Bella and Jake friends NOT WITH BENEFITS!!!! DON'T FRET!**

**Bella and Jasper best friends now.**

**Alice/Pixie friends with Bella and girlfriend to Jazz – likes to dress Bella in lovely revealing clothing not her 'emo' clothes…**

**Rose is Emmett girlfriend and a good friend to Edward and Alice is her bestfriend.**

**Emmett is eddies brother and his room is the one Lauren can slightly see into not eddies **

**Eddies a 'good' boy when it comes to that totally clean slate.**

**Tanya is eddies ex not just cause Eddie thought Lauren was better but again that will be explained that's about It any questions just ask thanks :P**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's**

**Megz and Andi**


	2. The Damn Window!

**A/N hello little people! Okay so hear is the low down… I have sore arms from playing the damn Wii **_**I'll get Wii**_** in other news… umm the stupid computer isn't showing me my hits I hate stupid computer technology it has it out for me today! **

**Okay… umm let's see so this is my next chapter for It's not a secret I just can't tell you… so umm let us know what you think**

**Oh disclaimer: I Megz and my big sister Andi (who is struggling editing this thing cos Megz doesn't like full stops! AT ALL!) do not own twilight – well we do own the books themselves but not the characters… SUCK!**

**This is dedicated to my first reviewer…****ItsaTay**** Thankyou so much for your reviews on this one and A Sincere Deception!**

**IT'S NOT A SECRET... I JUST CAN'T TELL YOU**

**CHAPTER 2 THE DAMN WINDOW**

**BPOV**

After what I can only describe as the most ...eventful trip to the green house ever. I was on my way home when I saw my newest best bud Jazzy, I called him over.

"Hey Jazz you never guess what I just witnessed!" I said while swinging my bag over my shoulder… what a long day!

"What, what? Wait let me guess there was a dog... in a ... tree, there was also a… cat trying to ...save it, oh and a duck was there to erm cleaning his feathers and eating… a bug? hmm." Jazz pondered tapping his pointy finger to his chin.

"No Jazz… just no." I said shaking my head.

"My house or yours? Then I'll tell you." I asked.

"Well my house is out so yours." He looked a little scared.

"What's wrong with your house?" I asked punching him in the gut lightly, he rubbed it in 'mock pain'.

"Well let's just say mum is finally feeling guilty for leaving me alone for all these years .She's starting to....hover. I'm still getting over the time she showed Ali my baby pictures god it is not cool." He said with a horror filled face. "Don't make me go through that again_ man_!"

"Okay, okay! Jezz, my house with the chief then… joy" I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes… Jasper is such an exaggerator… although Alice did complain about seeing a naked Jasper in a bath tub at age 2 today so… hmm Go Mrs Whitlock!

We walked to my house, it was an odd sunny day in forks Washington, _yay I see the sun_. We talked about our day at school and Alice's hilarious reactions to seeing Jasper on the potty! HAHA! When we were at my gate we were greeted by Charlie, my dad heading out.

"Sorry gotta run to Billy's. Be good, oh hello Jasper. "He said. My dad was cool like that, after he did a background check on all my guy friends, regardless of if I've known them my whole life or he's friends with their parents… after all that he's pretty cool with them… as long as I wasn't 'dating' them.

"Bye dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face… which sucks when I'm mad… I tend to slip in that department.

"Bye Chief Swan." No matter how many times dad tells him to call him Charlie, Jasper still insists on Chief or Mr. Swan I think dads given up trying to change it.

"Bye." then it was me and Jasper. We headed into the house up the stairs to my room, oh this should be fun, Jasper enjoys a good laugh just as much as the next… freakishly tall, blonde, teenager… hmmm.

"Ok spill girl." Jasper demanded. He went into full best friend mode.

"Ok so I was going in to the greenhouse after Jake tickled me and when I was in there our little Eddie boy from across the.... window?" I said slowly, well he is my neighbor but our windows are so close when we were little we used to jump into each others room and steal each others CDs, so across the window works… "was talking to none other than Lauren and when I say talking I'm referring to a really, really lame attempt to ask her out – guess Tanya _finally _showed her true colours he has to go to the next biggest slut- anyway she rejected him because .... Wait for it ... she thought he was" at this point I was giggling uncontrollably again "too physical… Edward physical that's like saying you're emotionally challenged. Then he totally stuffs it by saying something about seeing me in black underwear then about how he likes what pixie dresses me in, then me and Lauren slapped him. It was good fun, she actually has a pretty good slap… he was rubbing his cheeks when we walked out." I told jazz laughing.

"Ha-ha dude, what happened between you two? You used to rip my head off if I so much as thought a bad thing about him now you're the leader of the 'I hate Edward Cullen club' it's weird." Jasper said raising an eyebrow at my defensive posture.

"Yeah well things change." I told him looking down.

"No things don't change Bells, people do." Jasper mused.

"Okay Mr. Sensitive what's on your agenda for today, anything fun?" I asked trying to change the subject from Edward's and my OLD friendship.

"Oh Ian and I are going to glue a five dollar bill just outside the staff room and see how many teachers try and pick it up. Other than that nothing… but I gotta go over Ali's… like now…" he said looking down at his watch "So see ya." He said picking up his bag that was at feet. "And good luck with that whole dog in a tree with the cat and a duck with the bug…" He said scratching his head… awww a lot of concentration makes him confused.

"Oh well your fun!" I sighed, he's ditching me! "Fine bye, see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"No my mum is taking me to visit the 'family' I told ya she's feeling guilty." Jasper told me.

"Oh great, so not only do you ditch me now, but your ditching me tomorrow too. You suck!" I told him.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

And with that I walked him to the door and said bye, I'd forgive him… Alice is his girlfriend… and I love them both. Now what do I do? I decided I'd go up to my room to change into my pj's not like I'm going out, Charlie isn't home so I can be as slobby as I like.

I walked slowly up the stairs and I couldn't stop thinking about Edward's little rant with Lauren… He truly is an idiot… Tanya… now Lauren… I walked into my room and looked out my window… and who's there but none other than Edward Cullen! Great well I'm not backing away now… that'd be _him_ winning, and we already established his seen me in my bra… it's not _That_ big a deal… What the hell I'm not moving. So off with my shirt. I had to giggle out loud… his eyes are growing big this is acutely ... Fun?

I slowly trailed my hands down my body to my belt but then stopped… I just thought of a thing that would make this scene _complete, _I picked up my remote for my CD player and 'Reach out by Hillary Duff' blasted out of the speakers – thank you Alice- I know he could hear it let's just say I like my music loud, and like I said, my room and his are like literally a meter apart… stupid Suburban living. He sucked in a deep breath; my hands returned to my belt and ever so slowly undid it then again slowly shimmied my jeans down my legs to revile my black lace panties. I stated to sway my hips to the music. I saw him let out his breath in a big sigh then lift his shirt over his head... was he getting hot? He leaned his hands over the top of his window and it looked like he was having some internal dilemma… HA! I turned around picked up my red Victoria Secret nighty that Renee had given me that came to just above my knee, and slipped it over my head... slowly.

I then turned off the music. Turning around I lifted my window he followed suit I and asked him in a soft voice…

"Did you like the show?"

"I, um... you... YES!" he stammered.

"Oh look at that its dinner time" I said slamming my window down and leaving to fix myself some dinner. Sucker!

**EPOV**

OH... MY...GOD ... THAT WAS HOT!

Ok so let see… _So_ _she has a prefect body._ No big deal. I can handle that.

Ok next. It is quite possible she hates me... Again I'll just turn on the good old charm. She'll be putty in my more than capable hands. So I can handle that…

Next… Okay lets see she has a over protective father, best friend - Jasper, friend - Jacob and Alice ok maybe not so easy I'll work on that…

She is a great girl… I just hope she doesn't get hurt....

"Eddie I need your help" my mother Esme yelled.

"Coming mum"

****

"So dude how's our bet?" Emmett asked.

"Umm great she has already given me a strip tease so I'm sure I'll have no problem with getting her to date me…" I trailed off.

Emmett's mouth fell open at strip tease "What? Who? HOW?" Emmett was shouting by the end.

"All I know is I came into my room and well… she well… striped and danced..." I said grinning.

"Dude you know I love Rosie but we _have _to switch rooms because god knows… Bella's hot...." Emmett said matter of factly.

"Emmett do you want me to tell Rosie what you just said?"

"No man no" He begged.

"Oh I don't know… she deserves to know she's got some competition. What sorta friend would I be if I didn't to tell her?" I asked. "Oh and get off your knees and stop begging Em".

"A smart one! You tell her ...you die...sorry..." he trailed off getting off his knees.

"Fine but _please _don't mention this again?" I asked.

"Fine my lips are sealed but damn why do you get the good window? Damn window."

You're telling me brother

**BPOV**

I was in my bed reading a book when I heard a tapping on my window...tap tap-tap-tap tap long pause…. Tap ...I know that 'tap' it was mine and Edwards 'tap' before... well before. I turned and saw him tapping on the window with a look of concentration on his face...... well it has been a year.

I walked over and opened my window so he could get in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Wow Bella, and to think I almost broke my neck to get here and that's the welcome I get. I admit I'm slightly hurt." He said clenching his heart.

"Don't 'wow Bella' – oh and it's a meter… get over it! As I was saying Don't 'wow Bella Me' _what _are you doing here it's been a year, you can't just think everything's back to normal because you finally found your brain and dumped that bitch." I whisper shouted.

"Ok you defiantly have changed you never used to curse like that."

"Yes Edward I have changed now tell me what you want or get out!" I told him.

"Well if you must know I.... missed you and...Wanted to wish you sweet dreams" he said looking down.

"Ok you've done it now get out!" I again whisper shouted. "Or do you miss Charlie too? what about his gun? Now get out."

"Fine I'm going, I'm going… I'll see you tomorrow." He said and quickly kissed me on the cheek and left before I could say anymore I slammed my window shut behind his retreating figure. He turned at his window and shut it smiling.

Damn window.

**A/N ok so how did you like it? It was very hard to write. Ok so um review and I post sooner hehe. I needed to add little eddies thoughts on the little strip tease it was after all meant for him so next chapter is probably going to be the chase... Come on you really think Bella's going to give in that easy... No didn't think so.**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's**

**Megz and Andi **


	3. Good morning to you to!

**A/N hello thanks for the reviews like SOOOO MUCH!. So someone asked what happened between Eddie and Bella. I will explain soon **_**hold your horse's **_**I'll get there. Umm if any one is looking for a good read other than our stories… and no we're not like plugging our selves there… we just rule XD **

**I suggest 'The**** new chicks****' by maddythetwilightfreak it's so good. In other news I would like some help, do you want Bella to give in easy or put up a pretty good fight? We'd prefer a fight… we'd appreciate some feed back:) **

**Disclaimer: we do not own twilight DAMNIT!**

**This chapter is d****edicated to**** suckerforavampire, TTTaylerrr and evol2**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed**

**IT'S NOT A SECRET I JUST CAN'T TELL YOU**

**CHAPTER 3 GOOD MORNING TO YOU TO **

**BPOV**

Tap tap-tap-tap tap long pause…. Tap

Tap tap-tap-tap tap …. Tap

Tap tap-tap-tap tap …. Tap

God this had_ better_ be a dream.

Tap tap-tap-tap tap …. Tap

"GUH!"I yelled and picked up my little pink plush pig 'Harry Plopper' (_damn Simpsons movie) _and threw it in the direction of my window.

*_Bang* _Oh I am good.

"You know you miss me just as much as I miss you. Come on, stop being silly!" A voice told me, wait not just a voice _his_ voice.

I lifted one eye lid "Ahhh" and through myself up screaming and somehow managing to fall completely of my bed in the process.

"Shit!" I cursed. "That hurt!" I said, standing up and rubbing my now sore butt.

I turned around to see Edward laughing his head off. MEANY! Wait… what? Did I just call him a 'meany'?

"Falling for me now are we Bella?" He said with a cheeky grin.

"You suck!!!!" I said throwing a pillow of my bed at him it hit the window with a thud and fell to the floor…

_Damn glass!_

"Good morning to you to." He chuckled. "Come on are you going to let me in or do I have to use the _door _like normal people?"

"'Cause God forbid you be like _normal _people!_"_ I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that!" he said

"Yeah, yeah whatever" I said turning to open the window. He jumped in… not even a stumble… damn him and his _perfect_ everything… GUH! BALANCE… perfect BALANCE!

"Tell me again why I keep letting you in?" I asked him pushing my messy 'bed hair' away from my face.

"Because, you have missed me just as much as I've missed you..." He said with a crooked smile.

Damn he_ has _got me there but I usually just push it aside. Come on, he is… was my best friend… of course I miss him, but… GOD I HATE HIM.

"Get real!" doesn't mean I have to admit it.

"What you haven't missed me one bit?" he asked looking hurt.

"Well it _is_ your fault we aren't friends anymore! So why should I miss you?" I yelled moving my hands to my hips. He took on his defensive pose too… leaning casually against the wall and crossing his arms so he was 'closed' to any other opinion… well he hasn't changed _THAT_ much…

"My fault, how is it _my_ fault? You just started ignoring me _not _the other way around! _You _were the one who avoided _my_ calls. _You _were the one who didn't open the damned window and _you _were the one who didn't bloody well give me a reason as to _why _you just decided to just stop being _my_ friend _not_ the other way around!" He yelled…Wow he never used to yell. Sure he got angry but _never_ yelled at me. Wow he's scary when he yells. Hot angry tears started to seep out of my eyes. I hate it when people see me cry, I feel weak. It's like my tear ducts are hot wired to my anger… STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!

"Sorry I don't associate with people I _don't _respect!" I spat in his face.

"Oh and how did I lose _your_ almighty respect?" he asked sarcastically.

"I guess I just thought more of you, is all… and you have _no_ idea how sorry I am for _that_!" I told him in a quite voice.

"Stop being so cryptic what did I do to deserve a cold shoulder and no explanation?" He asked aspirated.

"_You_ dated someone so below _you_. Someone who threatened _your best friend_ to stay away from _you _and then when _your best friend_ tried to tell _you_, _YOU Mr. CULLEN_ brush it of like it is nothing. Someone you have known your _whole_ life and you tell _her_ that she was being silly. _OH _and don't get me started on the time _she_ was insulting said best friend in front of…wait on… not just in front of… TALKING… talking to you. And THEN you say quote '_I couldn't agree more_' end -quote." I said shaking my head. "_You Edward Cullen_; are despicable waste of _my_ time now get out!" I yelled tear's running down my face. _Why oh why did I let him in?_

His face shattered from anger to sadness in 0.2 seconds.

"Bella I didn't… you weren't meant to hear that I'm so sorry please that wasn't meant for you to hear…"he trailed off sadly.

"All I hear are words of regret…regret of me hearing what you said, not for you saying it!" I told him. "If I had a boy-friend say something… anything even remotely mean about you he would have been gone in a heartbeat! But you, you agreed… and it was just to keep _her_ happy. It's called loyalty and that day when you let that, that waste of space and air and flesh and life… let her call me… call me a whore, bitch, slut and needy that was the day I saw were your loyalties truly lie!" I screamed at him. I don't care how stupid I look or sound right now… he deserves EVERY bit of this.

"Bella I never meant, I never meant for you to hear that. You have to understand, please understand!" he begged.

"It's too little too late Edward now please if our friendship _meant_ anything to you please just_ leave_ now… please…" I begged him falling to my knee's balling my eyes out.

He slowly walked over knelt down so his face was level with mine.

"I am truly sorry." He whispered against my ear, then got up slowly and exited through window. My eyes stayed on the floor. I couldn't see through the tears anyway and I really DIDN'T want to see his face!

I got up and put on my CD player on it started blearing 'Silhouette by Thrice' I then crawled into my bed and let the music distract me from the memories of that day but even with the volume up as loud as it would go it didn't help…

_**FLASHBACK**_

It was two days after _Tanya _told me to stay away from Edward and two days since Edward told me I was being silly and not to make stories up about Tanya because I think I'm going to be left out of all our old schemes. He said it would _never_ come to that but since they have been together he has skipped two of our Thursday midnight talks. I'm not jealous, defiantly not! It's just I miss him, but I understand he's got a girlfriend now, Im seriously fine with that… just not so much the 'who'. I was meant to go to Jake's today but he's sick so I came home early to see if Edward was busy. I walked up to my room and entered but then I heard Tanya's voice…

"God your friend Bella is so annoying like can't she take a hint you don't like her like _that?_ She's just a needy, bitch who doesn't have a life, so she has to make your's miserable. And she is such a slut practically _throwing _he self at you. God she is such a WHORE!"

Ok Tanya get ready to be kicked out Edward would never let you get away with say _that _about me. I mean I'm his best friend

"I couldn't agree more" said Edwards's voice and with that my world stopped.

How, how could he not stand up for me … and instead… agree with her!

And with that I ran up to my window and slammed it shut then quickly so _he_ wouldn't see me I ran out of the door slamming it too and ran as quickly as I could over to Jasper's house… he's not my 'best friend' but he's great with the emotional stuff… wait a minute I guess he just got promoted… since Edward clearly doesn't want the role…

_**END FLASHBACK**_

After that I avoided _him_. All the taps, calls, messages, and emails. I stop sitting with him at lunch and in the classes we had together. If I ever needed someone to talk too I would go to Jasper or if he was busy Alice... but I still don't trust Jasper with some of my deep dark secrets. If Edward turned on me that easy how could I trust anyone else?

I got up to go for a shower. Great school!

**EPOV**

I am such an idiot! I am such an idiot! I am such an idiot!

It all makes sense now…

_**FLASHBACK**_

"God your friend Bella is so annoying like can't she take a hint you don't like her like _that?_ She's just a needy, bitch who doesn't have a life, so she has to make your's miserable. And she is such a slut practically _throwing _he self at you. God she is such a WHORE!" Tanya said with venom in her voice. Pft she's such an Idiot… Bella is NONE of those things…

"I couldn't agree more" whatever Bella will never hear me. And I know those things aren't true and dad always said "just tell her what she want's to hear." A small voice in the back of my head said _yeah but I don't think he meant straight out lie_.

*slam* what? I got up to see what that was. It sounded like it came from Bella's…but she's out. I think? Well… I hope.

*slam* Okay that's defiantly coming from Bella's house I got up to check out my window and her window was… _shut?_ What the… well it was cold last night… yeah that's it… she must have been cold… but I swear I threw a blanket over her after she fell asleep then jumped back through to my room… the window was open then… I left it open…

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Oh how wrong I was…..

I lost my best friend in the whole world because of my stupid mouth, not just best friend… Bella… she's the Alpha to my Beta…

And damn it now I have to get ready for school and make it up to Bella cause god I have to win this bet… and make things right… c'mon I'm not _intentionally_ a jerk… it just sorta happens… call it… idiotic genes… c'mon I _am_ related to Emmett…

**A/N - Ok that is the reason for the 'break up.' Talk about miscommunication well actually umm… yes, so… anyway, so it is a little sad but I hope the humour (well I think it was funny) at the start balances it out. Eddie is a jerk… but again… not 'intentionally' well it was intentional by us but not by him… even though he's like fictional - fictional Edward… ummm OKAY moving on… REVIEW!!! Or we'll hold the chapters Ransom again… Spunk ransom… in my pants… LOLZ okay enough with the 'in my pants' joke Andi…. Okay okay megz… geez *andi rolls eyes and flinches away from megz* **

**Okay okay kidding but seriously now… REVIEW!!! HAHA XD You know ya love us!**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Megz & Andi ex oh ex oh!**


	4. I'm Sorry

**A/N hey guys so this is the 4****th**** chapter, Ome like we already got like 45 reviews so **_**thanks guys!!!! **_**Thanks for all the feedback XD and we won't keep you from the story…**

**Again this chapter is dedicated to TTTaylerrr, your reviews make ****us feel warm and fuzzy on the inside XD**¨°º¤ø„¸ TAYLOR ¸„ø¤º°¨copy an paste  
¸„ø¤º°¨ SWIFT `°º¤ø„¸if you think Taylor Swift  
¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„ is amazing she's awsome(i love this song so so so﻿ so so much!

**WE**** don't own twilight**

**IT'S NOT A SECRET I JUST CAN'T TELL YOU**

**CHAPTER 4 I'M ****SORRY!!**

**EPOV**

Think Edward think!

Ok I've got something. Damn this might… what am I saying _will… _involve ditching out first and last period ….meh.

**BPOV**

School..... Great. Note heavy sarcasm. I walked into the gates and saw Alice bouncing like she was on a pogo stick. Great I'm _not _in the mood for her happy go lucky attitude.

"Oh Bella, Bella I know you see me come over here or I'll cause a scene I know how much you hate a scene." She yelled across forks highs 'courtyard' it's more like slab of concrete in the middle of nowhere awesome courtyard….

"Ali you know I love ya I'm just… I've had a _really _crappy start to today please just please!" I begged…wow I'm doing that a lot today.

"Bella you are such a drama queen its 7:30 in the morning what could have _possibly _happened?" she asked.

"And this is the exact reason I don't want to be near you at the moment…I know you just want to help but it'll help me much more if you just left me alone!" I snapped.

"Bella please tell me what happened? Come on talking helps try it. You always pent up all you emotions since what happened with Ed... Oh" She came to a realization. Five points for the Pixie with the pogo stick!

"What did he do?" she asked. Was the pain that evident?

"I don't know what you're talking about…" I said, I _really_ don't want to tell her!

"You want to play dumb fine I'll ask you direct questions.... what did _Edward_ do or say to you to make you all ....."

"Come on say it I dare you.... I don't care come on…"_ Chicken!_

"Fine ...Emo" she said in sad voice. "Bella I hate to see you so ...sad. Please tell me...."

*ding ding, ding*

I ran off to class.

******

Class held nothing of interest.

I walked to my locker to drop off my books for my next class, the dreaded gym! And my locker had a single perfect blood red rose with a piece a paper attached. All taped to my locker door.

_What _the_ crap?_

I walked up slowly to it... I gentle removed it from my locker.....I slowly opened the folded bit of paper.....it was a poem....from Edward (A/N this poem is actually by FrankieFitzgerald)

I turned around when I sensed someone behind me.

It was Edward he leaned down and whispered in my ear "I'm sorry" then turned and left without another word.

*ding ding, ding* dang the warning bell… I got all tingly… Edward was _that_ close…

I brought my bag… dang locker not opening… and threw it on the side lines before I went to get changed....

"O.M.G did you see that in the hall. Who the _hell _does she think she is?" Jessica said aspirated. I walked up behind Angela and asked

"Who's she pissed at now?"

"Shoot Bella you scared me.... and umm .... You... sorry..." she trailed off.

"Umm why?" I asked confused, no one has spotted me other than Ali and I didn't want to talk to her just yet so Angela will do...

"Umm because 'the Edward Cullen' gave you a red rose and will then kissed your neck and umm jess... I think is umm..... Jealous....I think." She said shyly… OH him leaning in to me… kissing my neck… IDIOTS!

"HA" I burst out in uncontrollable laughter. "She...Edward...no" that got everyone's attention.

"Well if it isn't the whore now, tell me how you look yourself in the morning knowing you stole Edward from Tanya?" she asked.

"Wow umm it's easy you need help… ok step by step instructions; one… walk, you know how to walk right?" she actually nodded… this is too good. "Ok well you walk up to the mirror then you look at your self…. That's it. That's my secret, easy huh?" I then walked to my locker and got dressed. It occurred to me after.

"He didn't kiss my neck…. He apologized..." I said, then walked out to pure hell…. Gym.

****

Gym sucked!

_Did you really expect any less?_

Well no, but it could have been better.

_Yeah I guess __since now I think that girl Rebecca? Yeah that'll do Rebecca hates you…_

Yeah god it wasn't _even_ my fault… I told them _not _to give _me _the ball!!

_Hey tell that to her…_

Guh I hate my internal augments. They always end up bad on my behalf….

I walked over to my bag after apologizing _a lot _to that Rebecca chick… she was actually quite cool after she got over the fact that I nearly knocked her to front teeth out…

When I got to my bag I was bumped out of my retrieve by another single red rose lying on my nightmare before Christmas bag and a small not attached….I picked it up and looked at the note… it said simply…

Words can not describe how sorry I am….

Then like before two simple words where whispered in my ear; "I'm sorry."

Then before I could turn around he was gone… damn he's quick…. Vampire speed!

As I walked to my locker I found my self thinking how easy it would be to have him in my life again…I missed his shoulder to cry one… his ear to listen…his words that made the pain go away…I just missed _him!_

Aww crap I want my best friend back….

That's it I will just have to forgive him… but ONLY after a hell of a lot of groveling put out by him….

But I can't make it look like I'm a fool who will get swayed by pretty words and roses… hell no…. not me…. I will just act indifferent to all the material things he chucks my way…. I won't voice my forgiveness till he doesn't sugar cote every thing with these damn pretty DAMN SWEET… words… not me not I… and the roses… no matter how perfect they are…

I placed the roses neatly in my locker…grabbed my books and headed to biology…a class I had with Edward ….damn!

I sat down next to Kyle my partner, he was a big boof head but we got on pretty well, he was a good friend.

"Hey boof" my pet name for him.

"Hey band aid" what can I say I fall down…a lot.

We started talking about the foot ball game that was on last night…come on when you live with Charlie It sorta rubs of on you…. When Kyle was called away by Ian he's twin brother…with the teacher running late and me having nothing to do I decided to doodle on the back of my book.

A little in to it I heard a small chuckle… wait… what? I looked up startled…

"Edward what the hell _are_ you doing here? That's Kyle's seat!" I asked confused

"I asked to switch so he could sit next to Jodi his girl and I can sit next to…. My girl…"he gave me a small crocked smile

"I'm not your girl…" I said softly, not in a mean way just pointing out facts. "What the hell is with all the roses?" I asked…

"I want your forgiveness… I want …you…"he said nervously… wait what the crap nervously? What did he say to make him nervous?

'_I want your forgiveness…'_ok that's fine_ 'I want….you...' _ok so he wants his friend back…unless…nah that cant be that…could it could he want…me as _more_ than a friend…? Nah!

"Class this has got to stop!" the teacher yelled from the door, I looked around to see people sitting on bench tops, chairs in the walk way, just kids everywhere besides in there seats like me and now apparently Edward. "Sit down _now!_" kids scurried to the closest seat…. The jock sat next to the nerds in haste to get to a seat…. "Ok now turn to the person next to you…." I turned to find him already looking at me. I looked away. "I suggest you learn to get along with them because from this day forth they will be your partner for the rest of the year."

"No miss you don't understand I can't be Edwards partner it's err… complicated…"I trailed off.

"So un-complicated it!" she snapped at me. Ouch….

"See even the teacher thinks you should forgive me…" he was cut of by the teacher

"Okay, because I was late thanks to Emmett Cullen…. And there is only 15 minuets left of class I supposed you could get to know the person next to you better…"

"So…. you want to play 20 questions?" Edward asked.

I sighed "Fine. But I get to go first." he nodded his head in accepts. "Okay umm favorite band?"

"Oh ok umm lit me think … My Chemical Romance." he said sarcastically... it is kind of obvious… he's wearing he tee and I always here it blasting from his room "umm same question…"

"Cheater! Umm… Boys Like Girls… duh" I told him.

"Ok fine here is the deal I ask 10 questions and we both answer then you ask 10 questions as well, ok?"

"Fine but I go first…why did you brake up with Tanya and umm I didn't date Tanya. So… HA!" I said with a smirk.

"Now that is cheating. Ok fine well do remember the day I asked Lauren out?"

"Duh it _was _yesterday!"

"Yeah well remember how she thought me and Tanya were too… physical…" he blushed. I nodded my head stifling a giggle. "Well umm okay I'll just come out and say it … Tanya wanted sex and I wasn't ready." He whispered at me.

I burst out laughing. "No… freaking…. Way…" I must have been laughing too hard because next thing I knew was the floor was somehow very close… it must have been missing me lately…. Great I fell on my arse in front of Edward get ready for a pay out…

"You ok?" he asked to which I nodded my head. "Good 'cause that was _hilarious!"_

*ding, ding, ding*

"Sorry better continue this fun some other time. It was fun till the part were I fell on my arse." I said sarcastically. I stood to gather my books before he had a chance to say another word.

I walked to my locker it was lunch… YAY! Wow… first time with no sarcasm all day! As I opened my locker I wasn't paying attention so when my bag didn't fit I looked up. In side was a heart shaped box of chocolates with another red rose and a simple note…

Enjoy lunch….

P.S I'm sorry.

"I'm sorry" his cool breath caressed my neck. And he was gone.

Damn he is sneaky…

**A/N hey guys sorry it took so long I**** hope you like it… AWW Eddie and his pERty Roses! AWWW! ReViEw!**

**So review and stuff**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's**

**Megz and andi xoxo**


	5. I have to say 'am'

**A/N ok so hey umm yeah we have nothing to say hmmm maybe we should see doc....tor Cullen!!!**

**Disclaimer we don't own twilight!!**

**Dedication maddythetwilightfreak for giving me Ian love ya!! (megz)**

**IT'S NOT A SECRET I JUST CAN'T TELL YOU**

**CHAPTER 5 ALL I HAVE TO SAY IS 'AM'**

**EPOV**

She talked to me… like actually… _talked_ to me.

_Ok get over yourself Eddie boy._

Well she is my bestest friend in the whole wide world!

_Shit now I sound like a love sick fool...what the crap 'love sick'?_

No not _love _sick, _friend _sick..?

Ok nine more roses....

"Oh Kyle, Jarrod… Ian!" I called. _Yeah yeah I changed the subject… DEAL!_

NER! Did I just poke my tongue out at myself… not an easy thing to do…

"What's up Edward? And put your tongue away… that's weird…" Jarrod said.

"Right. Well remember how all of you at one point have used me as an alibi to go out with your girls? And you said I owe you one...? Well I'm calling on that favor..."

"Yeah," Kyle said "but I already paid up by letting you sit next to Band aid."

"Yes and I appreciate that, but I need one more favor... please man... you know you'll need me as an alibi again…" yes yes im evil… deal!

He sighed" fine tell us what we have to do?"

"Thanks ok so all you have to do is ....."

**APOV**

(a/n hey guys I don't know how many of remember in the summery but I said 3 meddling friends (Ali, Jazz and Em ) well the 3 friends are now going to be (Ali, Rose and Ian)

"Rose have you noticed anything up with Edward?" I asked my Bff.

"Well yes he did skip first period but what else is new?" She said in a sarcastic voice.

"True, ever since the 'incident' he's been ditching like crazy. But in the locker room Jessica was going on about how Edward kissed Bella's neck and something about a rose...?" she turned and looked at me like I just said something like _I _was going to wear sweats tomorrow.... can you say 'yuck'?

"What?" she couldn't comprehend what I said…

"I said..."

"I know what you said it just Edward has finally realized that Bella was made for him and he for her?" She didn't let me answer. "That's great but we better help them along hmmm......."she stared at something behind me. "Hey, Ian, why do you have a rose?"

I turned to see Ian. His blue eyes showed shock of being caught with the red perfect rose up to his nose taking it in....

"Umm? What? Me? Oh umm Edward asked me to give it to........... Bella and say... 'am'.... All I know is that Kyle then me then Jarrod have to go to Bella and if you put all the word together we say 'am sorry I'" he said looking confused.

"Do you think maybe he means 'I am sorry'?" I asked with a smile… Ian's such a cutie sometimes! He gave me a sheepish smile in return.

"O.M.G okay so he wants forgiveness for what he did... I'm still not sure what he did... do you know?" Rose asked me.

"Umm no but Jazzy does and we can all find out by the magic of the telephone..." ok did I just say that? I shook it off and got my phone out of my pocket. "Text or call?" I asked.

"Call defiantly, call" Ian said... he must have seen our confused looks "hey I want in on this too they are meant for each other. You can tell by the looks they give each other in the hall ways when they think no one's looking, or the way they make eye contact and get trapped or something and bore into each other eyes for like 20 minutes," he smiled sheepishly "me and Wanda timed it. It's like they got them self's in to a sincere deception" ( **a/n haha our other story had to do it !)**

"A what?" I asked confused what the crap is a sincere deception?

"A deception so deep that even you start to believe It." he told us.

"Ok wow you are so romantic no wonder Wanda won't stop talking about you!" Rose exclaimed. **(AN try saying 'no wonder Wanda won't' ten times really fast!)**

"Back on topic..."I said and put my phone on speaker as I called Jazz.

"_Hey babe, miss me already?"_ Jasper asked answering the phone. Ian put his finger to his lips to shh me to be quite... I complied.

"Yeah baby I miss you like crazy!" Ian said in a girlish voice.

"Hon you ok you sound I little horse sorta like a... man"

"Now Jasper Whitlock Hale you take that back right this moment or I'll, I'll never talk to you with this man's voice again." Ian said in a shrill voice.

"You suck man give the phone to Ali or I'll, I'll _hurt _you really bad Ian" my Jazzy threatened. He's so cute when he acts tough.

"Okay, okay jezz say hi Alice..."

"Why hello Jasper... fancy talking to you today....so want to know what's happening with Bella?" I asked.

"Is this a trick question?" he asked.

"No silly just do you?" I asked.

"Ok what's up with Bella?" He asked.

"Well first she came to school really depressed....."I started to tell him the story. But half way through everything went black?

**IPOV **

She was talking a mile a minute I didn't understand any of it. Then after her face hit tomato red she fell...*bang*

"Oh my god Ali? Ali?" Rose yelled.

What do you do in this position?

"_Alice, Alice?" _Jasper yelled from the phone so I picked it up....

"Hey Jasper! So I hear you are at a family convention right? That must be weird he he..."I trailed of lamely...

"_Where is Alice?" _a very panicked Jasper asked.

"Funny story there… well Ali was talking really fast and I think she forgot how to breathe… and now she's on the floor passed out…. Sorry" I said sheepishly. I heard a sigh from Jasper's.

"Ask Rosalie if she has Alice's favorite fragrance on hand…"what a strange request when his girlfriend is on the floor… he wants perfume? This kid is messed up…

"Rose…. Do you have wait Jazz what is it called?" I asked into the phone

"Jlo glow…." Freaky.

"One sad that you know that and two why do you know that? Never mind," I turned my attention back to Rose. "Jlo glow?" I asked.

"I never leave without it… why?" Rose now had Pixie's head resting on her lap.

"_Tell her it's now Ali's favorite…she'll know what to do…" _okay… who cares?

"It's now her favorite…?" what the crap.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she was rummaging through her bag… then she pulled out a little bottlle… took the lid of and sprayed it near Ali's face.

She shot up so fast she was a blur of spiky black.

"Who's got the glow?" Alice demanded.

"_And that is how you wake Alice…. Listen I got to go …"_

"Wait what happened to Edward and Bella?" I asked. Come on it was the purpose of the whole call.

"_she over heard Edward say some pretty mean stuff about her…ok so that's not fair… really he just agreed to some pretty mean stuff. But man that must hurt to hear your supposed best friend drop you like a hot potato for another girl… who not to be harsh but is a slut… I really got to go bye Ian."_ I heard the dial tone

"That idiot!"

**A/N hey so you like or hate?**

**This chapter was hard to write but hopefully we didn't disappoint.**

**Ok so this was mostly filler but meh….**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's**

**Megz and Andi**


	6. Authors Note SORRY!

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hey guys we know you all hate these but I'm going on an unexpected holiday. Megz will still be here though and will try to update 'her' stories… that is the one's she's typing… SORRY!**

**Just three short days WILL POST FOR ALL STORIES ON SATURDAY AND SUNDAY PROMISE!!!**

**Thanks for understanding guys!**

**Ex's and Oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**


	7. i am sorry

**A/N why hello all my, well our little people....**

**Kay so thank you thank you thank you 100 reviews you guys rock. sorry sorry sorry for not posting sooner I got lazy...*looks around sheepishly* sorry. He he so here's the thing we have like so many ideas in our head right now it's hard to concentrate thus not updating we want to give you the best so we need to be in 'the zone' and I'm in 'the zone!'**

**Without further udo we present to you**

**It's not a secret I just can't tell you **

**WHAT THE CRAP HE KISSED....**

**BPOV**

Ok just ignore him.... but damn these chocolates are yum!

I was sitting with Jake, Mel, Wanda, Sunny and Wes.

Alice isn't here.... nether Rose... hmm.

"So Jake I heard that Neisse might just like you..."I said in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah she's also two years below me it could get awkward ya know."He said. Looking up at me, with confusion in his eyes. That made me certain that he liked her as well - well he was actually considering her at least.

"You two will be perfect for each other."I said in all honesty.

She was a bright optimistic pretty girl and he was an easy going big kid who could just make you smile with some of his antic's...

"You obviously have an admirer yourself. Pray, tell?"He said eyeing my chocolates licking his lips. I pulled out one and handed one to everyone at table. Jakes eyes lit up, I swear he looked like a kid on Christmas morning. He plopped it in his mouth put his finger up as if to silence me till he was ready. When a voice sounded behind me.

"Yo bandaid I got a little message for ya." Boof head said/yelled jogging up to me as I turned in my seat. I quickly looked around to see if anyone was staring.... just my luck the whole cafeteria looked as if they were watching a tennis match me Kyle me Kyle well you get the point...

"Damn delivery service." he muttered.

"Okay here's the deal." He said out of breath. "This," he pulled out an elegant rose, looking strangely familiar, "is, for you." He handed it to me, then, stole it back. "OH YEAH! '_I_'" and he gave it to me again.

"HUH?"

"_I_" and with that he walked away.

"Freak." I muttered to myself just as I caught glimpse of Ian wandering toward me with another rose. I groaned.

"Beeeellllaaaa!" he called out to me.

"Whaaaaatt?" I groaned back.

"_Am_" he said in the most sincere voice I'd ever hear a person use, and then, bowed low and handed the rose to me, and then, he was gone.

"I am... scared." I said to my friends who were all staring at me with wide eyes and big grins on their faces.

Then from the distance I saw a burly figure walking toward me... Jarrod. I groaned again.

"_Soooooorry!_" He said in a whiney voice. I had to laugh this time.

"Thanks." I said as he handed me the flower and trudged off again.

Then I felt a cool breath on my neck.

"I am sorry." Edward whispered then he, kissed my neck?

I turned and he was gone. On the table in front of me was another red rose.

Damn Edward... damn forgivable gestures... damn stupid perfect roses!

**AN – REVIEW for a longer chapter and be sure to check out our other stories!**

**Ex's and oh's**

**Don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**


	8. space heater!

**A/N ok so hi.... It would be awesome if one of you started one of your reviews all like hi and stuff.... ok I'm rambling. My bad!**

**In other news umm just finished a really good book it was really sweet and cute and full of 'aww' moments so I'm really happy right now XD and we thinking of doing a host fan fiction so all those host fans tell us what you think?**

**Ok on with the story....**

**EPOV:**

Strawberries, yummy soft sweet strawberries....

Get a hold of yourself Eddie boy; get your head in the game. You only have a week, 1 week to get her–_ in any way._ No BAD Eddie. No thinking like that. She is still my Bella- no, just Bella, not my Bella- _but damn if all of her is as soft and sweet as her neck it couldn't hurt to have a taste...?_ Oh Eddie, Eddie, Eddie. tisk, tisk, tisk. You had Tanya but no, not for Mr. Edward Cullen....

"Edward Edward come on you go into that dreamy eyed state and I can say anything I want about you 'causes you can't hear me mostly for the simple fact that you're not even listening so you're a big Meany head and umm ... you're err mean..?" Emmett trailed off.

"Big Meany head? ... really Em?" I asked.

Emmett looked at me from his position against my locker.

"Decided to join the living ah Eddie? And yes big Meany head ignoring me... it hurts man..."

"you were saying...?" he looked up at me again.

"Oh just that well I was thinking about what Mike said to me about Bella and how she is hardcore in .... Bed... if you catch my drift... but I thought that you said that Bella is still yer you know pure..."

"I'll _kill_ him!" I say pushing of from the locker. Heading in the direction of that, that, that.... thing.

"You sick motherfuc..." Mike cut me off.

"Eddie my man what's up? From what I hear defiantly not you ... man why didn't you do it with Tanya?"Mike said in stupid annoying voice.

"I'm going to _kill_ you!" I yelled in his face pulling my hand back to hit his good for nothing jaw.

"Wow, Edward, I hate you and all but, I don't want you to get expelled or anything. Come on calm down!" Bella yells coming over putting herself between me and that dog. I lower my hand. Never hit a girl!

"Say sorry!" I growled to him. Bella looked at me as if she was questioning my sanity... ok it may look like a random out burst on my behalf but if you in my head it makes sense... he is dragging Bella's name through the mud, in my book not cool!

"Bella, do you trust me?"

"NO!" but I saw her blush.

"Move." Bella ground her teeth

"No!" she shouted back at me.

I decided to use my secret weapon. "Isabella Marie Swan if our friendship means anything to you well move aside!"I grounded out. If all else fails use the good old guilt trip... she gets a look on her face and I realize that she said something along those lines not so long ago. She slowly stepped aside.

"Thank you" I said before I delivered the long awaited swing to that dog, mike's pitiful face.

"Ever so much as think of Bella again I will do more than dislocate your jaw... she is min... my best friend." I recovered quickly. "And get off the floor... it's not cool to show how much of a wimp you really are."

"What the hell did he say about me!?" Bella yelled. I walked over to her and put my arm around her waist. She looks at me strangely...

"What its cold today don't you want your favourite space heater back?" I asked giving her a – as she once described it – 'boyish grin' a picture of pure innocents.

And it worked she play punched me in the arm then... snuggled in closer?

**A/N ok guys we know it is awfully short and you may very well kill us for not updating like any of our stories in like ages but we had this dreaded thing called school but hey some good news we ar typing sincere deception up so we can send it around but then we are only like on the 3****rd**** chapter and 2ndly holidays!!!! Yes cross fingers for updates ok so yeah **

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's**

**Megz and andi!!!**


	9. True Romance

**AN – REVIEW!!!**

**EPOV**

"PLEASE let me go hit him, just once! JUST ONCE PLEASE EDDIE?" Bella had been sulking about the fact that I wouldn't let her waste her time on the scum known as Mike Mutant... I mean Newton... nah Mutant works. "Seriously Edward, please I'll do anything!" Ah just the words I wanted to hear.

"Anything aye?" I raised my eyebrow at her but she was too wrapped up in her 'get back at Mike scheme' that she simply stopped her ranting said 'HELL YES' and continued talking about making Mike pay.

"Alright. Kiss me." I said simply.

Wow, that got her to stop.

"Are you serious?" she gasped... not easy to gasp 'are you serious', but she managed it, and damn it, she was cute!

"Yes, kiss me. The perfect way to get back at Mike. He wants you, I 'have you'." Did I imagine it or did her face fall slightly?

"Oh." She said simply.

"Think on it." I winked at her, and quickly leaned down to kiss her just on the corner of her mouth. Her mouth opened slightly with shock and another 'oh' sound came out. "Just a taste. Remember; revenge can be oh so sweet." I said softly right next to her ear and made my way to the parking lot. Damn it COLD SHOWER NEEDED!

I chanced a look back to where Bella was standing, and she hadn't moved, other than her hand had moved to touch her lips.

"And Mr. Cullen strikes again"

"What?" Ah crap Emmett's in the car!

"Nothing."

"Oh... that wasn't a nothing 'nothing' that was a something 'nothing'."

"Emmett... SHUT UP!"

"Sure, Eddie... sure."

**BPOV**

Alright Bella, just move one foot in front of the other, good, now the other. GOOD!

I kept it up until I was in 'the thing', aka; my truck, and then gunned it at its roaring 55 to get home. Once there, successfully not thinking of Edward Cullen, I ran up my stairs, only falling once, and straight up stairs to my room. I almost didn't notice all the roses.

Twelve perfect stems sat in a vase on my window sill, with a note written in Edward's perfect hand.

_Bella, with all my heart, and all my soul, and everything good and true in me, I am sorry._

_E xx_

I opened my bag only to find that my roses were gone.

"That sneaky little trickster!" I said out loud shaking my head.

"Oh, come now Bells, is that anyway to talk about me? That's true romance right there." I raised my eyes from the note and saw Edward leaning out his window.

"Fine." I said with a smile.

"Fine what?" He asked looking so cute and so confused.

"Friends."

"Friends." Edward agreed with a breath taking smile. "And the kiss?"

"Fine. Tomorrow."

"I was hoping you'd say that." His grin got wider and his green eyes got oddly darker.

I sighed in response and, leaving my window open as it always was before our fight, I went downstairs to grab some food, taking my roses and letter with me.

"Until tomorrow love." Edward said as he moved away from his own window. As I made it into the kitchen I heard Edward's Piano playing a soft tune oh so familiar to me, yet so distant, as though it were a dream...

**AN – okay so it's short, but she's forgiven him... HEHE!**

**REVIEW and we'll update!!!**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's**

**Andi & Megz!**


	10. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**SORRY GUYS!!!**

**AN – Hey guys, we hate these too, but we just wanted to let you all know we have a little competition going on, follow this YouTube link...**

**.com/watch?v=pFyKtn8l7hw**

**and PLEASE give it a go, we made fools of ourselves for a reason... hehe.**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**

**PS – we'll update as soon as we get our first response to our video... :o)**


	11. letter from megz

Letter from the author

Dear readers,

I have come to the conclusion that I suck at my organisation skills.

Thus I have had a following thought In conclusion to the privies conclusion.

_Maybe it's not so much organisation but time, I have a boring life yes but I also share a family computer._

So I'm just going to tell you

_It's not a secret I just can't tell you_ and _Unforgettable night_, are officially on a brake. So I have more time to focus on, _is it all in a name?_

So don't kill me... or you wont know how any of them end haha.

Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's

Megz


	12. sorry

Well hello to my... if you still love me... fans. It's been a rocky year and not much stories. But I believe my fan fiction days have come to an end... I'm not sure about Andi, she has moved out so it is harder to get together for fan fic time.

Now do not worry about all my stories I am still going to finish then just not on fanfic or with Eddie and Bella (tears) they have served me well but I'm going to end it before well all get sick of it.

This last month has been NaNoWriMo and I have found that it's fun creating new characters.

So for those who think my stories are not a complete waste of time please take some time to look at my site.

.com/

I am going to add the chapter's one at a time so I only have one new story up right now (my nanowrimo)

So please don't hate me.

Ex oh

megz


End file.
